Topher
Topher labeled The Chris-Wannabe was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of Team Maskwak. He will return as a contestant for Total Drama: Underdogs. It is unknown what team he will be placed on. He is played by OMGitsGARRET. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Topher is first introduced in New Island, New Contestants, and New Danger. He was put on Team Maskwak. When Topher arrived to Camp Pahkitew, he immediately felt left out. He didn't have many people to talk to and didn't make friends that fast. Topher spent the episode trying to get to know the fellow contestants and his team. Most of the people didn't like him the second they saw him; everyone but Scarlett did this. Scarlett started to have a crush on Topher. Topher and Scarlett became friends and immediately a connection was made. During the challenge, Topher had trouble carrying all his luggage up the mountain due to him having quite a lot of luggage. Though he had troubles doing it, he finally completed the challenge and his team won. Even though everyone but Scarlett ignored him this episode, Topher was happy he had made a friend. Topher is next seen in the second episode of the season, The Awakathon 2. Topher and Scarlett spent more time with each other before the challenge. Topher tried to make friends with other people but he still couldn't mange to do so. At the challenge when Scarlett was eating turkey, she threw up on Topher. Topher who was disgusted by this exclaimed "Eww, that is disgusting." When he said that Scarlett got upset and slapped Topher. Topher then went to take a shower to wash Scarlett's vomit off of him but he forgot his clothes. He asked Rodney to bring him his clothes from the cabin but he brought the wrong clothes; Rodney brought Scarlett's clothes. When Scarlett found this out she slapped Topher again and ripped her clothes off of him. This caused him to run to the cabin, naked, and get his clothes himself. During the awake-a-thon, Troy; Chris' intern pushed him off a hill due to Troy's mood swings. Topher rolled down the hill until he hit a tree. Rodney then helped Topher up to his feet only to throw him into a trash can. Scarlett then came up to Topher and hit him on his head for no reason causing him to faint and everyone around to laugh. Once he woke up Topher was horrified. He then ran to the bathroom and locked himself inside. After being slapped multiple times, having to run across the camp nude, being pushed off of a hill, being stuffed in a trash can, and being laughed and made fun of, Topher couldn't take it. He wanted to quit. After locking himself in the bathroom for the rest of the episode he began to sob as he couldn't figure out why everyone treated him like trash. Topher is then seen in the third episode of the season, Topher Gets Busted. After locking himself in the bathroom all night and crying Topher finally left when Ella knocked on the bathroom door. People kept treating Topher like trash. This upset Topher even more. Before the challenge started, Topher packed his bags and reported to the Dock of Shame. He told Chris he wanted to quit but Chris wouldn't allow anyone to quit. The only way to be eliminated is to actually get eliminated. This made Topher want to leave the competition even more. During the challenge; a relay race; Topher tried to throw the challenge so his team would loose and vote him off. In the end his team did loose. At his first elimination ceremony, Topher was confident that he would be eliminated and in the end he was. Topher ended up having a mental-breakdown, but finally took the Canon of Shame. When Chris shot Topher in the air, he didn't aim for Playa-Des-Losers, but he aimed for a mental hospital. Topher was last seen flying in the air to a mental hospital while sobbing. Topher is mentioned in the recap of The Fat and The Furious by Chris due to him being eliminated in the previous episode. Appearances Total Drama Pahkitew Island Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:TDPI contestants Category:Team Maskwak Category:Team Golden Champs Category:Team Kinosewak